One Long Meepin Tuesday
Dr. Rabbit woke up at an unfamiliar place. He was at a van, he did not know or why he was at a van but he just was. Supervisor Person B: Holy Barnacles, you just got back. Dr. Rabbit: Why am I tied up like this. Please do not take me back to the nuthouse. OMG! Supervisor Zoe Quinn: You got what you deserved. You were being a jerk to others. Dr. Rabbit: No, I am a good person. I am a good dentist. I clean people's teeth. I am also the narrator. Supervisor Person B: You do not want our boss to steal your chromosomes. If that happens, you will be sent back to the Shadow Realm so do not act rude to others. Dr. Rabbit: Who is our boss again? I do not remember the contract that signed a few days ago. Supervisor Person B: The last narration you did was considered to be so cancerous that it was too much for Chin Chin to handle. If you recall, Chin Chin gave you this life as a narrator after he tasked you to send the French Narrator to the Shadow Realm. Dr. Rabbit: The shadow realm, I do not want to live in there. Who is this Chin Chin? Who are you? Supervisor Person B: You may call me Person B. That is my real name. The other two supervisors I work with are Zoe Quinn and John Enter. You have been knocked out and are unable to recall the events due to Zoe Quinn's constant bitching about the patriarchy. Supervisor John Enter: Your morals were not good morals at all. Chin Chin took you off air and gave all of us memory loss as a result of your actions. Dr. Rabbit was trying to make sense of this but he couldn't. Supervisor Person B: The French Narrator was a representative of Nickelodeon. When you banished the French Narrator to the shadow realm, Nick no longer controlled SpongeBob as an IP. The IP was given to our company, 4Kids Entertainment as a result of your actions. Chin Chin needs the IP in order to produce chromosomes. The chromosomes coming from 4Kids Entertainment help prolong his life. Chin Chin began to show up from his desk. Chin Chin: Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo Dr. Rabbit: Please dark lord Chin Chin. Give me a second chance. Dr. Rabbit remembered that he had previously died in a car accident but one man was there to save him, Chin Chin who promised him eternal live as long as he served him. Chin Chin: Where is it? The chromosomes. Dr. Rabbit held nothing. Chin Chin: Ochinchin doko da Chin Chin turns to one of his lackeys and transformed one of them into chromosomes. Supervisor Zoe Quinn: No..... the patriarchy is at it again Chin Chin looked at Dr. Rabbit giving him a second chance. Supervisor Person B: Well, get back to the story. The fate of the company depends on it. Dr. Rabbit: We go back to our friends at underwater........ SpongeBob had joined Squidward at an escape from the Krusty Krab. Squidward had made a pizza for someone special. Squidward: The cops might come. We must escape. SpongeBob: That is a close call. The cops showed up at the Krusty Krab looking for any crimes committed. Cop 1: We are looking for crimes against Barnacles Cop 2: There is evidence that a meep crime has been committed. Cop 1: Oy Barnacle, there is a smoke forming around here. Cop 2: I can sniff it. It has that Barnacle scent. Cop 1: We have found a witness in that room. There was a large chamber full of gas, smoke, and fire. It was him BarnacleBob. BarnacleBob was displeased. BarnacleBob: Where did that Squid go? I witnessed it all for myself. That squid is a traitor against Barnacle kind. Cop 1: This looked like the crime of a squid. BarnacleBob: Prepaps we can team up to rid the world of squids and Squidward. We must team up. Cop 2: How are you going to get rid of him? BarnacleBob: It is easy. All I need do to is change my name to SpongeBob. I am a Donut Steel OC after all. SpongeBob's friends will never notice the difference. Cop 1: This plan is good. BarnacleBob: And if anything goes wrong, we can just arrest SpongeBob's friends on spot and they will not see anything coming to them. MAHAHA! BarnacleBob's nose grew 3 times the size that day. Squidward turned towards the city looking for clues on where the mysterious caller is at. Squidward turned to a citizen. SpongeBob looked at him. Nat Peterson: I am a Barnacle and I am going to steal your money. Squidward: We can't let one of those penny pitching Barnacles just grab our precious coins. Nat Peterson's nose was very large enough to sniff the coins far away. Nat Peterson: You are looking for treasure aren't you. Well your not having it. Nat Peterson began to reveal that he had powers. He started to glow. Squidward: Oh no he has become a glow in the dark CIA. Nat Peterson: You are going where all non Barnacles go, straight to the shadow realm. Nat Peterson shot fire out of his arm and eyes aiming directly at Squidward. SpongeBob remembered his bubble supply. Squidward began to see what SpongeBob was up to. SpongeBob: Bubble attack. Soon SpongeBob's bubbles became a sword and Nat's fire became a sword made of fire. Nat: One more bubble in my face, you are getting burnt to a crisp. SpongeBob pierced Nat's eye with the bubble sword. Nat: No... I am being sent to the shadow realm. Nat was sent to the shadow realm. Squidward eventually came across something that looked green just as the note said. It was a plant with a button on it at the middle of a park. The plant was a regular sea bush that was not very distinguishable from the other bushes. Below the floor revealed a corridor that led to a hidden pathway. Squidward: It is getting dark in here. SpongeBob: Did you bring a light: Squidward: No? SpongeBob and Squidward descended downstars eventually reaching a maze of sorts. There was tons of different paths to take. SpongeBob and Squidward took the left path hoping it would lead to somewhere. Meanwhile BarnacleBob was up to something that was full of Barnacles. BarnacleBob opened Patrick's house finding his friend sleeping. BarnacleBob: Wakey Wakey, it's me SpongeBob. Patrick: Who are you and when did you start getting a bigger nose? BarnacleBob: Your friend Squidward has disappeared. Patrick: Boring. BarnacleBob: What giving up so soon? Squidward is one of your friends. He could be in grave danger. Patrick: Never heard of Squidward BarnacleBob: What a pathetic tool? Patrick: I do not get why you have a hard for Squidward. I don't care. BarnacleBob (internally thinking): Think of something evil. I know what I can do. BarnacleBob: If you don't help me. We will not be friends anymore. We have known each other since childhood. It will make you feel very ashamed if you all of a sudden lost the only friend you had for your entire life. I can easily do blackmail and ruin your life for good so you better obey me, buddy. Patrick: No, I can never lose a friend like you. BarnacleBob had that evil smile on his face. He was going to destroy the life of SpongeBob in order to save himself. Squidward and SpongeBob are trapped in very dangerous maze. Tune in next week to find out what happens. Category:Attack of the Show!